A Dangerous Life: Part 2
by Jessie Halliwel
Summary: This is the second part to this series. I suggest you read part 1 first. But, this story is good on it's own as well. Click to see for yourself.
1. All or Nothing

(I'm back! Okay, I know it's been a long time. But, please, give me a break. I've been busy as hell since August of last year. Senior year of high school, other fanfiction stories, studying for the SAT's, working on my books to publish, helping out my mom who has a bad back. It's non-stop. So, I'm sorry for the freakishly long wait. And thank you to those who have waited patiently. And I can understand the frustration of those who haven't waited patiently. But, some of y'all have made me feel guilty. So, here ya go. I've updated. It's a miracle.)

Wyatt's Home – Night

Two sets of blue orbs swirled in the hallway outside of Chris's room, both making an extreme effort to change into their solid forms. At long last, one of the orbs shaped into the figure of a girl. Once whole again, Jamie gasped for air, her breathing having been restricted the entire time her orbs had hovered around when they hadn't formed correctly. Bending over and placing her hands on her knees to steady herself, Jamie glanced to her side and gaped at the remaining set of orbs.

Jamie: Jessie, come on. You stay that way any longer and you'll die.

The orbs quivered with the strain to become Jamie's twin sister. When it seemed like the orbs might never come together, they combined and Jessie fell to the floor. Wheezing and hacking, Jessie wrapped her hand around her throat and rested on her side as she filled her lungs with the once deprived air.

Jamie: Are you okay?

While still coughing, Jessie gave a shaky nod. Jamie rubbed her sister's and checked the hall for any signs of demons. She didn't see a single demon. That could be a good thing or a bad one.

Jamie: Can you stand?

Jessie took Jamie's hand and got to her feet, her face noticeably pale as she panted.

Jessie: What in the world did Wyatt do to the security system? I just barely orbed past it. And even when I did, I almost suffocated to death.

Jamie: Wyatt didn't do anything. I cloaked us with my powers to be sure than no demons or Wyatt could sense us when we orbed in. But, it looks like Wyatt put up a barrier that catches that sort of stuff.

Jessie: So, did anyone sense us?

Jamie shook her head, noting that she had been slightly weakened by the struggle to get through the barrier.

Jamie: My cloaking worked. But, it was a hell of a fight to make it happen.

Jessie: Let's just get Chris and his family. We need to get out of here before anyone finds us.

Jamie stepped past her twin and reached for the handle of Chris's bedroom door. Energy crackled instantly from the door and shocked Jamie up the arm. She cried out and took a cautious step back.

Jessie: You know there would be a shield guarding it.

Jamie: But, Wyatt usually only puts it on the inside of the room so we can't get out.

Jessie: Looks to me like he doesn't want anyone coming out or going in.

Jessie took a deep breath as she thought of the different ways to lower the shield.

Jessie: Before we do this, what's the plan?

Jamie's shoulder raised and lowered in a shrug. Truthfully, she didn't have a plan.

Jamie: I say we wing it like always. We get Chris out, hunt down Bianca and Isabelle, and hope we don't run into any demons. By then, Wyatt will most likely figure out we're here. So, we fight him until we either win or drop dead.

Jessie's jaw dropped clear to the ground as her eyes all but bulged out of her head. How was it that her sister could drag her into this without something prepared? Not making a back up plan was one thing. But, having no strategy at all was suicidal and just plain stupid.

Jessie: Are you seriously trying to tell me that we came rushing in here, guns blazing, when we have no guns at all? Have you lost your mind?

Jamie scoffed, expecting Jessie to react in a negative way when she told her this.

Jamie: It's the closest thing to a plan that we have. We can win. We've beaten Wyatt with our powers before.

Jessie: No. We ran with our powers before. We've never beaten Wyatt. Besides, the power it'll take to beat Wyatt, we can't use. Once again I'll say, we turned into power crazed goddesses. There is no way we can go there again. Have you forgotten that I got close to destroying the world and killing you?

Jamie patted her sister's shoulder and let out a chuckle.

Jamie: I forgave you for that. I recall that I almost killed you to.

Jessie didn't find what had happened between the two of them because of their powers funny in the least. Her fear of repeating that mistake shined brightly in her eyes and Jamie read it easily.

Jamie: Stop obsessing over it, Jess. We will get out of here alive. We will not turn evil again. And everything will be just fine. Trust me.

Not waiting to see if Jessie had listened to a word that had come from her mouth, Jamie moved back over to Chris's bedroom door and eyed it closely. She could always try blasting it with her mother's power. But, that option wasn't as powerful as Jamie hoped and wouldn't even crack the shield. Jamie was making it a point not to use any of her god-like powers; as not to upset Jessie. But, it was beginning to seem that she didn't have any other choice. Jamie rubbed her hands together and aimed to break the door with a sheet of ice.

Out of the corner of her eye, Jamie caught a flash of light and moved to the side just as a mass of bolts shot at the door and bombarded the shield, causing it to crackle and hiss as it flickered blue. Jessie's brows drew together in concentration as she let the current of electricity flow from her and attack the door without mercy. Her long locks of hair floated around her head with static and miniature lightning bolts sparked in her dark eyes.

Jamie covered her ears to protect them as the shield disintegrated with a nerve shattering blast. With the shield gone, the door behind it had suffered the real blow. Black scorch marks covered the white wood and the smoke coming from it made Jamie cough. A faint sizzling noise could be heard, meaning the door was still hot.

Jamie: I think you killed it.

Jessie smoothed down her fizzed out hair and walked up to the door with a satisfied smile.

Jessie: Now that's how you take down a shield.

Jamie scowled, not hiding her jealousy.

Jamie: Show off.

Jessie tugged her sleeve over her hand and turned the handle before opening the door. Stepping into the room, Jessie groaned irritably when she saw the room was empty.

Jessie: I can't believe this. I did all that for nothing.

Jamie entered the room behind her sister and took a long look around the spacious room. Chris had been here before. She could feel it.

Jamie: We'll find him. We just have to keep searching.

Jessie: Look at this.

Jamie spun around and watched as Jessie picked up a baby blanket from a crib. Running a hand over the soft pink cotton of the blanket, a smile spread over Jessie's face.

Jessie: Bianca must have had the baby.

Crossing over to the crib, Jamie scanned it with her eyes before searching the rest of the room. Something was off about everything.

Jamie: I'm not sure that's such a good thing.

Jessie put the blanket back in the crib and held a pacifier instead, her grin widening when she imagined her niece.

Jessie: What do you mean?

Jamie snatched the pacifier from Jessie and tossed it on Chris's bed to seize the younger twin's full attention. This was important.

Jamie: Wyatt was pissed when he thought his only child had no powers. How far do you think he'll go to get his hands on some powerful kids?

Jessie shook her head, scared to even think that Wyatt would kidnap Isabelle or Anastasia from Chris and Bianca. Wyatt may have been an evil oppressor and someone who had tormented Jessie for half of her life. But, he was still her brother and she didn't believe he'd stoop that low.

Jessie: He wouldn't do that to Chris. He just couldn't, could he?

Jamie touched her naive sister's cheek, knowing she didn't want to accept this. But, Wyatt wasn't as righteous as he pretended to be sometimes.

Jamie: Wyatt may still care about Chris enough not to kill him. But, he has it in him to hurt Chris. You know that more than anybody, Jessie.

Jessie: But, taking and keeping Anastasia just doesn't seem like something he'd do. That's Chris's child, for the love of god. Chris would have a stroke.

Jamie tried to make her realize the truth.

Jamie: Wyatt doesn't give a crap about that. He just craves for power and to have Chris on his side.

Jessie laughed with a load of sarcasm dripping out like acid.

Jessie: Oh, yeah. Stealing the guy's daughter is really going to get him to join him. Way to go, Wyatt.

Jamie: It would work if Wyatt threatened to do something awful to Anastasia.

She could see Wyatt's motive hit Jessie like a ton of bricks as the other girl sighed and lowered herself onto Chris's bed when her knees gave out. The cleverest and most straightforward way to get to Chris had always been and forever would be his family. Whether it was Bianca, Piper, or even Jessie herself, Chris would give himself up in a heartbeat to save someone he loved. That's why Wyatt had taken Bianca and Isabelle. That's why he had held them prisoner until Anastasia was born. Wyatt had this thing set and locked. He was absolutely prepared to conquer and take no prisoners.

Jessie moaned, looking defeated before the real battle had even begun.

Jessie: What do suppose Wyatt might do to them?

Jamie was brutal.

Jamie: You know Wyatt. He'll start with the demons taking them down to the dungeons and giving them a few torture sessions. Then Wyatt will start the mind games; digging into their heads so hard that they turn into vegetables. Then, honestly, I don't want to think about what he'll do in the end before he finishes them off.

Jessie: You think he's got Chris somewhere else?

Jamie shook her head, glancing at the places in the room where things were missing. Chris wasn't there because he was already a step ahead of them. He was going to fight Wyatt. It was a desperate move. But, his wife and children were on the line. Jamie would do the same thing if it came down to her family.

Jamie: We have to track down Chris and fast. He won't stand a chance against Wyatt alone and neither will we.

Jessie pulled herself together just enough to know Jamie had a point.

Jessie: Where do you think he went?

Jamie: Wyatt's office or the dungeons. Wyatt's probably keeping Bianca and Isabelle down there.

Standing up and exhaling heavily, Jessie put her game face on. It wasn't the time to cry about what couldn't be done or what was out of their hands. They had to focus on what they had to do and just do it.

Jessie: Let's hit the dungeons first. It's our best bet.

Jamie: We don't have any time to waste now.

The two sisters ran out of the room, Jamie in the lead. They knew the risks of the task they were about to take on. But, like everything in the Halliwell family, it came down to all or nothing in the end.

(I know it doesn't have a whole lot of action right now. But, this is only the start. It gets better. Review and I'll update.)


	2. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

There will be no more updates from any of my stories for the next one or two months. I'll be taking that time to rewrite a few of my older stories to improve my current stories and plots. My writing style has changed so much since I first began at fanfiction and I need to fix my older work. A few new characters will be added and some storylines will change. So, when I do update, I suggest you re-read any stories I mark 'Rewritten'.

STORIES THAT WILL BE REWRITTEN:

**1: Forced Love In The Family**

**2: Forced Love In The Family 2**

**3: A Dangerous Life**

**4: Five Brothers**

**5: Five Brothers: A Look Into The Past**

**6: Five Brothers: A Look Into The Past – Part 2 (Both T Rated and Unrated Versions)**

Sorry about doing this to you guys. But, I personally feel it needs to be done. I've been tiptoeing around my own writing errors for too long and need to fix them. I hope you understand and like the new versions of the stories once I post them.


	3. Fans!

Hey, you guys. This is not an updated chapter. But, read it anyway or pay the price. Lol. Anyway, you all know I'm re-writing most of my stories. I'm about in the middle of each story now. So, before I finish, I'd love to know if you guys want to see anything happen in my stories or have any suggestions. I've been dying to let the fans have their say. So, send me an e-mail or review and I'll pick the ideas I like best to add to my stories. Trust that you will be credited for you help. I'm not into stealing people's creativity. Love you all. And hope to be back in the game by the beginning of the school year.


End file.
